Starter Deck Design
TTD This is a WORKING page Visual Prominence Abilities have three tiers of visual prominence: #Ability Text, then Precondition a close second. The first tier should be prominent. It's the essence of the Ability we want to see at a glance. #Concept icon and Activated / Passive are similar weight. These icons should be decent, but need not be prominent. #Rules Text and Grade should be subtle, edge of legibility '''reminders. They'll only ever be read once or twice. Ability Type and Concept Icons '''Legend *'(AA)' = Activated Ability - dark echelon shape, with light foreground icons **'(M)' = Maneuver **'(O)' = Orders *'(PA)' = Passive Ability - light background, with dark foreground icons **'(T)' = Trigger **'(P)' = Property Manuel Costas #1 *G1 (P) Stealth Maneuver. Should probably be the Hide icon. A card with RHS 180 degree down arrow? SS1 *G2 (T) Show. A card with RHS 180 degree up arrow? SS1 *G3 (M) Show Recruiter #2 *G1 (T) Zoning - Base, Zoning Arrow, Grid. We need a special Zoning Arrow distinct from all other arrows. ON Enter and ON Leave should use the special Zoning Arrow. *G2 (M) Zoning - HQ, Zoning Arrow, Base *G3 (M) Zoning - Base, Zoning Arrow, Grid Cleanser #3 *G1 (T) Cleanse, Blue Player (Cleanse is removing Feature) A Feature octogon with red X-slash overlay? SS3 *G2 (M) Cleanse, Red Player *G3 (M) Cleanse, Blue Player Counterintelligence #4 *G1 (T) Counter Feature *G2 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G3 (M) Counter Feature Ambusher #5 *G1 (P) +1 Offense *G2 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G3 (M) Stealth Maneuver Billy the Kid #6 *G1 (M) Show *G2 (M) Counter Feature *G3 (T) Protect (take damage instead of someone else). Damage Icon with something? Arrow, shield? SS1 Sniper #7 *G1 (P) Stealth Maneuver *G2 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G3 (M) -3 Life Hospital #8 *G1 (T) +1 Life *G2 (P) Token Feature *G3 (M) +3 Life Neutralizer #9 *G1 (T) Bind Feature *G2 (M) Bind Feature *G3 (P) Ready Sgt Pierce #10 *G1 (T) Counter Feature *G2 (P) -3 Defense *G3 (M) Attack. Sword over Shield? SS3 Palisade #11 *G1 (P) Movement. Card on Grid with internal Arrow to Gray Space? SS1 *G2 (P) Border cross (center square with card, four Bordering Spaces highlighted somehow) SS3 *G3 (P) -1 Damage Regroup! #12 *G1 (AA) Ready, Hide *G2 (AA) Ready, Movement *G3 (AA) Hide, Movement Minesweeper #13 *G1 (P) Trap Feature *G2 (M) Movement *G3 (M) Cleanse, Blue Player Fanatic #14 *G1 (T) 3 Damage *G2 (M) 3 Damage *G3 (M) Bind Feature Twister #15 *G1 (T) Twist. Left diagonal tilted card with both Ready and Tap arrows. SS3. OR Stance Icon. Readied and Tapped card overlaid (perhaps with double headed arrow on ULHS). SS3 *G2 (M) Movement *G3 (M) Twist Tank #16 *G1 (T) Cleanse, Red Player *G2 (M) Token Feature *G3 (M) Cleanse, Red Player Baumer's Artillery Twins #17 *G1 (T) Token Feature *G2 (PA) +1 Defense *G3 (M) Attack, 1 Damage Fire! #18 *G1 (AA) 1 Damage *G2 (AA) -2 Life *G3 (AA) Zoning, Red Player - Grid, Zoning Arrow, Limbo Placer #19 *G1 (T) Movement *G2 (M) Movement *G3 (M) Movement, Red Player Scout #20 *G1 (T) Show *G2 (M) Show *G3 (M) Show Minelayer #21 *G1 (T) Trap Feature *G2 (M) Movement *G3 (M) Trap Feature Comeback! #22 *G1 (AA) Cleanse, Blue Player *G2 (AA) Show *G3 (AA) Zoning - Limbo, Zoning Arrow, Grid Radioman #23 *G1 (T) Counter Feature *G2 (M) Cleanse, Blue Payer *G3 (M) Counter Feature The Swampfox #24 *G1 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G2 (M) Zoning - Limbo, Zoning Arrow, Base *G3 (PA) +1 Offense Lt Reichhart #25 *G1 (M) Token Feature *G2 (M) Attack *G3 (PA) +1 Offense Card Ability Rules Text Wording Guidelines *All TARGETS must have word "target". Article,# target Player Active Attribute(s) Type *N in Ability Text = #. Default 1 in Ability Text = “a” *Features are "create" and "destroy". Do not use make, remove or other variants *Token and Bind always prefix kind. Counter and Trap always unprefixed *Move between Zones, Place on Grid *Always check "Active" is properly overriden, in particular "any" *Avoid plurals. No plural on # Stat. Always plural # Elements, # > 1. *Favor exact terminology. Use "is Readied" not "Readies" *With clauses, use exact word. "before", "after", "while", "if", etc. *Always keep ending period. Two spaces after internal period *Eliminate as much punctuation as possible, in particular dividing commas *Reserve more detailed explanation (that is always clarifying, not additional effect). *How to refer to "this target Unit"? SOURCE is now wrong Effects Rules Text *'X Defense Counter' = Create a Counter in target Grid Space. *'X Defense Token '= Create a Defense Token in target Grid Space. *'X Life Counter '= Create a Counter in target Grid Space. *'X Offense Counter '= Create a Counter in target Grid Space. *'X Offense Token '= Create a Defense Token in target Grid Space. *'+1 Defense All Own '= All your Active Units gain +1 Defense. *'+1 Offense All Own Hidden '= All your Active Units gain +1 Offense while Hidden. *'+1 Offense All Own VS Squad '= All your Active Units gain +1 Offense versus Foe Squad. *'+3 Life Counter HERE '= Create a Counter in this target Grid Space. *'Ambusher N' = +N Offense to Attack while Hidden. *'Armored N' = Reduce Damage by N (but not below 0). *'Attack +2 Offense '= Take an Attack Action on target Foe, with +2 Offense. *'Banish 1 Foe '= Move 1 target Foe Active Unit to their Limbo. *'Cleanse N All '= Destroy all Foe Features in N target Ally Grid Spaces. *'Cleanse 1 Counter AND Token '= Destroy all Foe Counters and Tokens in 1 target Ally Grid Space. *'Cleanse 6 Trap '= Destroy all Foe Traps in 6 target Ally Grid Spaces. *'Construction' = This Unit can’t be Placed by Foes. *'Cover 3' = Protect 3 to all Bordering Units (take 3 Damage dealt to them). *'Damage 1 Trap 3' = Create 3 Traps in 3 target Grid Spaces. *'Damage 3 Among 3' = Deal 3 Damage total to any 3 target Active Units. *'Damage 3 SOURCE' = Deal 3 Damage to this target Unit. *'Damage 3 Trap 1' = Create a Trap in target Grid Space. *'Damage Bind 1 Limit 3 '= Create a Damage Bind in target Grid Space. Limit 3 Binds total. *'Deploy N' = Move N Base Units into target Open Grid Spaces, sequentially. *'Deploy 1−3' = Move up to 3 Base Units into target Open Grid Spaces, sequentially. *'Draw N' = Move N Cards from Top of HQ into Base. *'Harm 2 Each 3' = 3 target Foe Active Units lose 2 Life each. *'Harm 3 IF SOURCE Hidden' = A target Foe Active Unit loses 3 Life if this Unit is Hidden. *'Heal 1 Each 3' = Heal 1 Life to each of 3 target Active Units. *'Heal 3 Among 1−3' = Heal 3 Life total among up to 3 target Active Units. *'Hide' = Hide this target Unit. This is a Stealth Maneuver. *'Hide N' = Hide N target Ally Active Units. This is a Stealth Maneuver. *'Pierce 3' = Ignore 3 Defense on Attack (but not below 0). *'Place '= Place this target Unit into target Open Space. *'Place N' = Place N target Active Units into target Open Spaces, sequentially. *'Place 1−3' = Place up to 3 target Active Units into target Open Spaces, sequentially. *'Place 1 Foe' = Place 1 target Foe Active Unit into target Foe Open Space. *'Protect 1−3' = Take 1-3 Damage instead of your other Active Unit. *'Purge 1 All' = Destroy all Foe Features in one target Foe Grid Space. *'Ready All AND Hide 6' = Ready all Active Units and Hide 6 target Ally Active Units. *'Ready All AND Swap 2' = Ready all Active Units and Swap 2 target pairs, sequentially. *'Hide 6 AND Swap 2' = Hide 6 of Ally Active Units and Swap 2 target pairs, sequentially. *'Ready Binder' = Ready this Unit after a Bound Unit is Readied. *'Revive 1 Ally' = Move 1 target Card from an Ally Limbo to their Base. *'Scout N' = Show target Foe Active Unit. *'Spy N' = Show target Foe Card on Grid, in Base, or Top of HQ. *'Speedy' = Place Once this Unit after a Place, or Swap Once after a Swap. *'Splash N' = Deal 1 Damage to each of N Units Adjacent to target. *'Stealthy' = Hide this target Unit after a Stealth Maneuver (Hide or Stealth Deploy). *'Swap' = Exchange this target Unit and another target Ally Active Unit. *'Swap N' = Exchange N target pairs of Active Units, sequentially. *'Tap Bind 1 Total 1' = Create a Tap Bind in target Grid Space. Limit 1 Bind total. *'Tap Bind 1 Total 3' = Create a Tap Bind in target Grid Space. Limit 3 Binds total. *'Token Sweeper '= Destroy and Prevent all Foe Tokens here. *'Trap Sweeper '= Destroy and Prevent all Foe Traps here. Requirements Rules Text Can we fit this? Because we may be able to omit if PCC "reads" well enough * Feature Rules Text Legend *'Info' = Top informational part *'FA1 '= Top Feature Ability *'FA2 '= Middle Feature Ability *'FA3 '= Bottom Feature Ability Token Info = : This Token persists here until destroyed by Cleanse or Purge. : Features stay in Spaces and do not follow Units. FA1 (P) '-1 Defense' : Occupying Unit has -1 Defense. FA3 (T) AFTER (Token Here) Destroy : Destroy this Token if another Defense Token is created here. Trap Info = : This Trap persists here until it is Tripped. : Features stay in Spaces and do not follow Units. FA1 (T) AFTER (Placement) Trip : Deal N Damage to Occupying Unit if it Enters or Leaves here. FA2 (T) AFTER (Tap) Trip : Deal N Damage to Occupying Unit after it is Tapped. FA3 (T) AFTER (Trip) Destroy : Destroy this Trap after being Tripped once. Counter Info = : Put a die on this Counter for its Countdown. : All Counters stack; they add together. : Features stay in Spaces and do not follow Units. FA1 (P) -(Countdown) Defense : Occupying Unit has -(#Countdown) Defense. FA2 (T) AFTER (Use) Countdown : Countdown by one after each use. FA3 (T) AFTER (0) Destroy : Destroy this Counter after the Countdown reaches zero. Bind Info = : Occupying Unit and Neutralizer are Bound together, : as are all Occupying Unit(s) from other Binds. : Features stay in Spaces and do not follow Units. FA1 (T) AFTER (Tap) Tap All Bound : Tap All Bound Active Units after Occupying Unit is Tapped. FA2 (T) AFTER (Ready) Ready Neutralizer : Ready Neutralizer after Occupying Unit is Readied. FA3 (T) AFTER (Leave) Destroy : Destroy this Bind after Neutralizer Leaves the Grid or another Bind is created Here. Related Pages * Category:Gameplay Design